Insert Clever And Amusing Title Here
by MrPresident
Summary: I think I can summarise my entire story into one word. That doesn't mean I am going too. Okay fine - Carby. Are you happy now?
1. A Partridge In A Peartree

The only information you need to know before reading this is that it is set after the events of 'Lockdown'. Enjoy.  
  
It was your typical day at County. A few major traumas but there rest of the patients were routine, at least for Carter. After doing this job for as long as he had Carter could now most things without really thinking about that. There was a problem with this. It gave him for time to think and most of his thoughts were to do Abby. Ever since those kisses during the lockdown they had been avoiding each other, well she had been avoiding him. He had known that by kissing her he would risk everything that they had before but he just couldn't stop himself. She had looked so beautiful to him at that moment. She was everything that he wanted and for that moment he had it. That was why he didn't regret doing it, hell if he could go back in time he would do the exact same thing. He just guessed that Abby was feeling confused and didn't want to face up to what had happened. He didn't blame her; in fact he had seriously considered doing that himself. However after he got back home he had spent the whole night just lying there thinking, thinking about the future. When morning came he had decided that he would go for it. Every time he thought about her he had to fight a smile from creeping across his face. Ever since she had first come into his life he had on some level wanted her. Now he was prepared to act on those feelings if only he could find her.  
  
It was relatively quiet on Abby had taken this opportunity to go on her break. She had told herself it was because she was feeling tired but really it was because she couldn't do anything but think about Carter. They had kissed! She couldn't believe it. Carter had kissed her and she had kissed Carter. This changed everything. Their relationship had also been close but they had never done anything to make it more than that. After the ending of her relationship with Luka she thought that Carter was ready to do something but he didn't. Then he had got with Susan who he happened to have had a crush on since like forever. She had thought that was his way of telling her that he didn't want her anymore. It had taken awhile but she had accepted that and tried to move on. Then they kissed. Not just kissed but passionately kissed. She knew that he had broken up with Susan but she didn't know why. Was it because he wanted her again? Abby had tormented herself with question such as these ever since she had got out of the ER after the lockdown. Someone, she presumed Carter, tried to call her that night but she ignored it. She didn't want to have face Carter, not then and not now. She needed to discover the answer to one question before she faced what they did that night. Did she love him?  
  
*****  
  
Abby had successfully avoided Carter during her shift. She was helped by him not starting his shift until she only had one hour left to go. However she didn't like having to look about constantly and fearing who would walk through the door that's being opened. She had to stop this and talk to him. She owned it to him. He had always been so good to her and when he finally expresses his feelings she does this to him. This was helping anyone. She should just do it and get it out of the way. But she couldn't. She still didn't know the answer. She tried to figure out how long she could avoid him and see exactly how long she had to make a decision. It all depended on what shifts they both had. She could try getting her shifts at different times to him, no people would notice that and begin to talk and she didn't want that. She couldn't handle people gossiping about them. She guessed that at best she had a few days until he would eventually bump into her, probably less since he would be looking for her. Then she had one of those light bulb ideas that just hits you and make you stop in your tracks. She could take a vacation, she had just days left and Weaver had been telling her to use them up quickly. She quickly went to find Weaver and see if it was possible. She found her filling out some charts in the lounge, "Hi"  
  
Weaver replied without looking up, "Hi Abby." When Abby didn't move she looked round and saw she was looking quite nervous. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Well, you know you were telling me about my vacation days running out and that I should use them up."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm thinking doing it so I was wondering if I can have the time off."  
  
"How long were you thinking about going for?"  
  
"I don't know. A week?" Abby really didn't know exactly how much she should go for. She just guessed that a week was probably just long enough for her to decide and just short enough for Weaver to accept. She was right.  
  
"Okay I think we can manage for a week." Weaver was smiling when she said this. She knew that something was going on between Abby and Carter and that Abby probably really needed a vacation to sort everything out. "Where are you planning to go too?"  
  
Abby considered lying but thought better of it, "I don't know. I haven't decided yet."  
  
"Spur of the moment thing then?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Well have fun." And with that Weaver returned to her charts, Abby took her stuff from her locker and went out of the lounge. She felt a lot better. She wouldn't have to sneak around trying to avoid Carter and she could make the decision on her own time. She couldn't wait to finish her shift and start packing. Packing? What should she pack? She would have to choose where she would go. She was thinking about whether she would prefer a hot beach or some European culture when she walked round a corner and bumped into someone.  
  
"Excuse me. I didn't see you there." She started to look up to see whom she had bumped into. When her eyes reached his eyes her face immediately dropped to the floor and she mumbled, "Sorry." 


	2. The Chapter Known Only As Number Two

Chapter 2  
  
He looked at her with the usual compassion in his eyes knowing that she was in pain but not knowing how to help her. "That's okay. Are you alright?"  
  
That was Luka through and through. He also wanted to know if she was all right. He was always trying to help. He just didn't get it that she didn't want help she didn't need help. That was why it didn't work between them and why it would never work. But with Carter it was different. He was different. Maybe it could work. She couldn't think about this now she had to get out of here then go on holiday and then she could sort everything out. She noticed that Luka was still waiting for an answer, "Oh, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep." She tried to avoid eye contact and kept her head looking towards the ground.  
  
"Okay. You know if you ever wanted to talk I'm here."  
  
"Yeah I know. Well I got to go." She walked away but could feel his eyes on her back as she did. And with that she was out of the ER and into the cold night air of Chicago.  
  
****  
  
Carter started his shift with the usual homeless patient that had come in not really needing medical attention but a warm place to stay. It was always hard to turn them out but they did need the beds. So he made a compromise and ordered some tests that he knew would take a while and let the guy rest. As soon as he was done he went to go find Abby. He knew that she was still on for the first hour of his shift so that meant he still might be able to catch her. She went to the admin and then the lounge but there was no sign of her. All he saw was Weaver filling out some forms. She looked up when he came in, "Looking for someone?"  
  
"No. Well actually yes. Have you seen Abby?"  
  
"Yeah she was in here a minute ago."  
  
"Do you know where she went?"  
  
"I think she went home."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Yeah. She left early to go pack."  
  
"Pack?"  
  
"She just booked some vacation time. Didn't you know?"  
  
"No. Do you know when she is leaving?"  
  
"Nope. She said it was a spur of the moment decision."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." He stood there motionless for a second emerged into a world of questions inside his head. He snapped out of it and began to go out of the lounge before Weaver could tell him he had patients waiting. He walked, well kind of ran, out of the ER and into the ambulance bay. He looked around for Abby or anyone who looked like they could have been Abby. But there was hardly anyone there and none could have been her. He ran to the corner and looked right and left but she was nowhere to be seen. He considered getting his jeep and going to her apartment but he was working they were down on doctors. So he recovered his composure and went back inside to complete his shift. As soon as that was done he would go over to Abby's and talk to her. But surely she was taking this vacation to get away from him? So the last thing she would want would be him turning up on her doorstep. But he had to tell her how he felt. But what if she knew how he felt and that was what was causing the problem. He tortured himself with these questions for his entire shift. It was a slow night, which only made it worse. By the end he still hadn't decided whether he would go or not. He sat in his car just staring out of the window, thinking. Then he started up the engine and drove out and onto the streets of Chicago. 


	3. This Title Has Been Censored Due To The ...

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Carter finally stopped his car opposite an apartment building in the middle of the night. There was no one around but he wouldn't have noticed then even if there were. He was staring at the door to the apartment building. Just sitting in his car staring. To the casual observer it would have appeared that he had been put in some sort of trance. However inside of those still eyes his mind was working overtime. Questions were being constantly asked and no answers could be found. Carter knew that whichever he path he was about to take would change every little thing in his life. He knew the importance of his decision and this only made it harder to make it. Whenever he came close to making it some doubt would creep in and he would start all over again. He almost felt like using a coin toss to make the choice but he owed her more than that, he owed himself more than that. That was why he remained motionless inside of the car for 20 minutes. He would have stayed longer but a light went on inside of the apartment and that made him snap back into reality. He had decided. He slowly got out of the car and began to cross the street. However halfway across he stopped and turned back. Doubt had overwhelmed him, the foolishness of what he was about to do clarified him mind sweeping all before it. In that moment all he could think about was the downside to his potential action. He got in the car and drove away before he could change his mind again, which he knew he would do. He arrived at the mansion at an unspeakable time in the morning and tried as hard as he could to enter the home as quietly as possible. He was about to go up the stairs when he noticed a light coming from the kitchen. He thought that maybe one of the staff had left it on by mistake and was shocked to discover a body poking out from the fridge. It was Gamma. Not wanting to scare her with his presence he made a noise that he knew would attract her attention. "Oh, Hello John. What are you doing back so late?"  
  
"Late shift."  
  
"Your shift was over almost two hours ago."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
She ignored his question and he knew not to ask it again. "So where were you?"  
  
"I was driving.around."  
  
"People only do that when something is bothering them."  
  
"It's a girl."  
  
"That lovely young woman. Abby?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you guess?"  
  
"I saw the way you looked at her. I may be old but that doesn't mean I can't see love."  
  
He turned away from her and went in search of something to drink, he suddenly was very thirsty.  
  
"John, I notice you didn't correct me so I take it you do love her."  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"Oh, you don't know whether she loves you."  
  
"Why do you even ask me questions if you know all the answers?"  
  
"Because if you talk to herself then people consider you mad and there are a few people in this world who would love to consider me that." They both smiled knowing exactly whom she was talking about. "Have you told her how you feel?"  
  
"In a way."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"We kissed."  
  
"In my day that meant that you liked the other person. What is the problem?"  
  
"I haven't spoken to her since and I found out that she is going on a spur of the moment vacation. That doesn't sound like the actions of someone who liked what happened."  
  
"Remember John God is not the only one who moves in mysterious ways. Women can do bizarre things especially if love is involved. She probably wants you to stop her before she goes."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"You don't get to be married for as long as I was without learning a thing or too about love. Now go to bed she can't go anywhere until morning. Besides tired is not your best look." He smiled and followed her up the stairs. After a few minutes he was lying in his bed thinking about how their meeting would go and with that he feel asleep.  
  
****  
  
Abby was also lying in bed but she was having much more trouble getting to sleep. She just lay there thinking. She had tried for hours to get to sleep. She had tried everything she could think of she had even tried a few of those 'old wives' remedies but nothing had worked. She decided to get up and watch some TV. She was flicking through the channels when an advert came on that was set in some idyllic Pacific island. She didn't see what product was being advertised she just looked at the golden beaches and clear blue sky. It looked so peaceful, so calm and so what she was looking for. She decided that she would go to a Pacific island for her vacation. Any Pacific island, it didn't matter as long as it had a beach and a hotel. She could lie out on the sand get a tan and do all the thinking she could possible want. For the first time in a while, well since the kiss, she felt contented. She thought that this would mean she could get some sleep but she was more awake then ever. So she decided to pack ready for the morning and a quick get away. She just wanted to go to the airport and get on the earliest possible plane and been on the beach by the next day. After the packing she felt a little more tired, that what happens when you pack and unpack your entire wardrobe three times. She closed her eyes for one second and she was fast asleep. It wasn't a deep sleep but it was sleep and she needed it. Luckily she had set the alarm before she started packing and so it rang bringing her back to the world of the living feeling a little refreshed, if only a little. She lay there for a minute forgetting about the whole vacation idea and thinking that she had an early shift. However as soon as she laid eyes on the suitcase she remembered and quickly rose from the bed. Within half an hour she was out the door and on her way to the airport. She hoped that when she returned she would have the answers that she so desperately craved and maybe a nice tan. 


	4. The Greatest Single Chapter Ever Written...

Chapter 4  
  
As usual Carter woke up a few minutes before his alarm was set to go off. That never ceases to amaze him. He must have some sort of internal clock or something. Anyway he reached over and turned off the alarm he really hated the sound that it makes, who doesn't? He laid in his bed for about five minutes trying to build up enough energy to get up. There was something he was supposed to do today but he couldn't quite think of it. He supposed that if it was that important he would remember it soon enough. Eventually he managed to get himself into an upright position and from there it was downhill. He began his normal morning procedure, toilet, shower, shave and get dressed. After he had done this he went over to his window and drew back the curtains. It looked a very pleasant day, a bit too pleasant for Chicago; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was like Chicago had been moved to the Caribbean during the night. The Caribbean? Then it stuck him. Abby! She was leaving today. He had to go stop her. He ran downstairs narrowly avoiding the maid who was busy dusting and was out the door before she could turn round to complain. He was in the Jeep trying to turn it on but as usual when he was in a hurry he just couldn't get the fit to key. Finally after several fanatic attempts he succeeds and turned the key. Even though this was a top of the range Jeep and he had just had it looked at he half expected it not to work. The sound of the engine starting was as beautiful a sound as he had ever heard. He was quickly out of the driveway and on his way to the airport.  
  
Meanwhile (a la some superhero comic) across town Abby was also heading towards the airport. She had left before Carter and because of this was just arriving at its entrance. She had decided the night before what sort of holiday she wanted, a Pacific island paradise, and so only had to find an available flight. She parked in long stay parking and paid for a week. Then she entered the airport; she was always amazed by the amount of people in airports. And there was always a queue for the most bizarre places, this time it was for Budapest. She walked up to the information desk and enquired about Pacific island flights. She was told a complex system of instructions that are usually given after asking for directions. After taking the third left from the piece of African art hanging on the wall she arrived at the Pacific island section. She scanned a board with the different flights and chose one that was leaving in an hour. She approached the desk and a woman that was smiling a little too much. It was her that spoke first, "How can I help?"  
  
"Can I book a place on flight ALM260884?"  
  
The woman looked at her computer then back up at Abby. "Lucky for you we have some seats still available. How many would you like to book?"  
  
"Just one." Abby could have sworn that the woman gave her a look that is usually reserved for those weird people you see talking to themselves in the middle of the street.  
  
"Okay. That will be $2,225." Abby gave her a credit card and tried not to think too much about the money she had just spent. After a few minutes of typing, which Abby thought was her just randomly pressing keys, the woman asked, "Do you have any luggage?"  
  
They both could see the suitcase that Abby was carrying but this one of those situations where the question has too be asked as part of 'company policy', "Yeah, this suitcase." She placed it on the conveyer belt and saw it disappear out of sight. Then Abby was handed a ticket and told to go through to the boarding area.  
  
Abby walked over the area that had been pointed too and showed her ticket to another woman who told her to go through security. This consisted of the normal X-ray machine for her bag and the metal detector for her. She didn't mind the X-ray machine but she hated walking through metal detectors. She was always worried that it would go off repeatedly like in those comedy films and that everyone would be looking at her. It had never happened but she every time she walked through one she still though it would. However this time was like all the others she got through without any sort of incident. All she had to do now was to wait for a bit then she would be able to start her vacation and make the decision. That final part make her feel uncomfortable but the thought of a lovely golden beach soon cheered her up.  
  
Carter had been driving like a maniac through the traffic-clogged streets of Chicago. So much so that he had attracted some very unwanted attention. Two police officers were sitting in their car by the side of the road staring out into the traffic when a Jeep suddenly sped past, "Here's another one."  
  
The second police officer reached up to a switch and the car began to flash and a loud siren could be heard. "He must be going 30 or 40 over the limit."  
  
"It's a Jeep. Probably some rich kid thinking that the rules don't apply to them. Got I hate them."  
  
"Calm down. I know how you feel about the rich but you can't let that interfere with your work."  
  
"It's just, it's just," The officer hands began to tightly clinch the steering wheel. "they think they are so much better than us."  
  
The Jeep had slowed down by now and was being bought to a stop by the curve. "Maybe I should handle this one."  
  
"No you did the last one." The officer who had been driving opened the door, got out and began to walk towards the Jeep.  
  
Inside the Jeep Carter hadn't noticed how quickly he had been driving so the sound of the police siren was a great shock to him. He was nervously watching the approaching police officer and thinking that if this didn't take too long he could still make it to the airport before she left. There was a tap on his window and he rolled it down, "Oh, hello officer."  
  
"Do you realise the speed limit is on this road?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And do you know how fast you were driving."  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry."  
  
"You're in a hurry? Oh I'm sorry. That makes it all right then."  
  
Carter was slightly shocked, "No that's not what I meant."  
  
"Maybe they should change the speed limit law so that it says 50mph unless you are in a hurry."  
  
"Okay, are you going to write me a ticket or not?"  
  
"Now you are telling me how to do my job?"  
  
"No. I was just."  
  
The officer cut off Carter in mid-sentence. "You rich think you can order everyone about. Well I'm not one of your servants. I'm a Chicago police officer. Now will you please step out of the car."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sir, will you please step out of the car." The tone in his voice told Carter that he wouldn't be asking for a third time.  
  
"Put your arms out straight and touch your nose."  
  
"I haven't been drinking." The officer was about to repeat the request when Carter, realising that arguing wouldn't work, put out his arms and touched his nose. "See."  
  
"Okay. Thank you, sir." The officer reached in his back pocket and pulled out a pad for writing up tickets. He asked for Carter's license and registration then proceeded to write the ticket. After he was done he motioned Carter to get back in his car then handed him the ticket. "Next time I suggest that you don't exceed the speed limit. Even if you are in a hurry." He said the last bit as he started to walk away.  
  
Carter had to fight every urge in his body not to shout something at the retreating figure of the officer. He threw the ticket that was in his hand into the back without even looking at it. He pulled out into the traffic and was back on his race to the airport. This time however he kept a careful eye on the speedometer. 


	5. The Answer To The Eternal Question....Do...

Chapter 5  
  
It had been fifteen minutes since Carter had gotten pulled over for speeding. It was at this moment that he dared to again reach the dizzying heights known as speeding. He pressed his foot down on the accelerator and felt the surge in the engine. He knew why speed was so important to men. He could feel the power flow through his whole body. It was at times like this that he regretted choosing the Jeep instead of the Porsche. However he did not dare exceed the limit by too much just in case. That was until he approached the airport. When it came into view his foot instantly put the pedal to the metal. It wasn't for a few seconds that he managed to contain himself. He pulled into the entrance and scanned around looking for a short- term car park. Actually he just looked for anything resembling a parking space. Nothing. How is it that whenever you need something it is never there, damn Murphy. Oh wait a minute. Yes. That looks like a space. A car was approaching in from the opposite direction. It was like a scene out of one of those fifties movies where two guys play chicken with their cars. It was mono e mono. To the victor went the spoils. To the loser went the prospect of circling forever looking for that elusive spot. Carter just couldn't do that. They both sped towards the space. Closer and closer they got. Sooner or later one of them would have to give in. One would have to accept defeat. At least that was the theory. By now they could see each other's face. Then suddenly the other driver slowed. Carter had won. The spot was his. He didn't know it but the other driver took one look at his face and knew that there was no way Carter was going to lose. Jubilant with victory Carter almost forgot what he had won. However he quickly came back to his senses and parked the Jeep.  
  
He was running now. Running to the entrance of the terminal. He didn't know where to even begin looking for Abby but he knew that he probably didn't have a lot of time. Then a thought struck him; maybe she had already got on the plane. Maybe her plane was taking off right now. Maybe the plane was already flying high amongst the clouds. He felt sick. He felt as if he was going to be sick. However he managed to recover enough to stop this from happening. Something told him that she hadn't left. He couldn't explain it but somehow he knew. She was in this airport somewhere. If only he knew.  
  
The woman at the information desk was having the usual sort of day. Most of her customers had been after directions. There had been one guy who had been a little bit of trouble but when she threatened to call security he soon went away. In fact thinking about it she was having a damn good day. The prospect of her fiancé flying in from New York only made her happier. Finally his business trip was over and they could spend some quality time together. Maybe she might be able to escape the feeling of doubt she was experiencing about their upcoming wedding. She had told herself that it was cold feet and that everyone got it at some point. All she needed was to be reminded of why she had agreed to marry him in the first place. She had the whole week planned to the finest detail. All she had to do was wait for his flight to arrive. She couldn't wait. That was why she had agreed to take this shift. At least it beat doing nothing. She needed something to take her mind off the thoughts that we running through her head. As if due to some divine intervention just such a distraction came running up to her. The man was struggling to catch his breath. He probably had been running all the way from his car. This happened a lot, people often come running into an airport trying to catch their flight before it left. However what was unusual about this guy was that he didn't have any luggage. Most people carry something, if only a small bag. This guy had nothing. He finally reached her desk and managed to get out a few words, "Have.have.you seen.this.this.woman?"  
  
Carter had figured that there may been a way to discover which flight Abby had taken or was about to take. That was to ask someone who might have seen her enter which way she went. That way he could narrow down his search. When he entered the terminal he immediately caught sight of the information desk, which was also dead in front of the entrance. If anyone had seen her it would be the woman working there. He ran up to her and pulled out a picture of Abby he had in his wallet and asked her, "Have.have.you seen.this.this.woman?"  
  
She stared at Carter for a moment then turned her attention to the photo. "I don't know. A lot of people come through here every day."  
  
"It's an emergency. I have to find her before she leaves."  
  
It sounded to the woman as if this was from the plot of a romantic comedy. A man on a last ditch attempt to stop a girl from leaving his life forever. She put all her energy into focusing on the photo and searching through her memory. The face did slightly familiar. Wait. Now she remembered, "I remember her."  
  
"You do?" Carter was genuinely surprised. He had not expected this to work at all.  
  
"Yeah. She came in here about an hour ago, maybe less."  
  
"Do you know which way she went?"  
  
"She was going to go book a flight to a Pacific island."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She asked me where she could book a flight to a Pacific Island."  
  
"Do you know which one?"  
  
"She didn't say. I don't think she even knew. Probably a spur of the moment."  
  
Carter cut her off, "Which way is it?"  
  
"Oh. You go." She proceeded to give him the same directions she had given Abby.  
  
As soon as she finished he began to run. Before he was gone he shouted over his shoulder, "Thanks!"  
  
She hoped that he reached that woman before she left. It wouldn't be much of a romantic comedy if they didn't, she thought to herself. 


	6. This Is Dedicated To The Most Powerful F...

Chapter 6  
  
Carter ran faster than he had ever before it his entire life. By the time he arrived at the desk he could barely breathe. H cursed himself for not going to the gym more often. However he really didn't notice the pain all he cared about was getting to Abby before she got on the plane. He didn't know what he would say if he did stop her. He didn't even know if he could get her to stay. But none of that mattered right now. All he was worried about was would he get to her in time.  
  
He approached the desk in much the same way as he had done five minutes ago and the woman on this desk had the same expression on her face as the other woman. He still couldn't decide whether it was panic or confusion. "Can I help you Sir?"  
  
"Did a brunette about this high buy a ticket from you to a Pacific Island?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Which flight is she on?"  
  
"I can't tell you, sir."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It is against policy."  
  
Carter didn't have time for this. "Okay how much?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How much for you to tell me?"  
  
"I don't take bribes, sir!" She said this in a very loud voice then in a much quieter one she said, "100."  
  
Carter didn't care about the amount he yanked his wallet out of his pocket and almost throw the money at her.  
  
"Flight ALM260884."  
  
"Thank you." Carter said this in as sarcastic tone as he could muster.  
  
He raced over to the boarding area but before he got anywhere near it he heard someone shout, "Stop that man!"  
  
Suddenly two security guards, very big security guards, were bearing down on him. "Stop where you are, Sir!"  
  
Carter didn't think about what he said he just said it, "Get out of my way!"  
  
It was obvious the guards weren't moving so out of desperation Carter shouted, "I have got to stop the woman I love from getting on that plane."  
  
Almost every woman in earshot turned round to look at Carter.  
  
"We can't let you through."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
There was a female voice behind him that provided the answer, "Do you have a ticket?"  
  
A ticket? He had completely forgot. "A ticket?" He tried playing dumb.  
  
"Yes sir. A ticket."  
  
"No."  
  
"You can't go through there without a ticket."  
  
"Okay. I'll just go buy one." He turned round to go back to the desk. The security guards relaxed slightly but still stood defiantly in-between him and the boarding area.  
  
"Hi, I would like to buy a ticket for flight." He couldn't remember the flight code.  
  
"ALM260884?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Just one ticket?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Return?"  
  
"No. One-way." He wasn't going to use it so why not buy the cheapest one.  
  
"That will be $1,500."  
  
Carter handed her his credit card. It was a small price to pay for the chance of a lifetime. His lifetime.  
  
He returned back to the security area this time holding the ticket in his hand so that everyone could see it. He didn't have any luggage and the only metal he carried was his key so he passed through in record time.  
  
He was now in the boarding area searching desperately for Abby. He ran up to any brown-haired woman he could see. However none of them were she. She was nowhere to be seen. He thought that maybe she had gone to the toilet or to get something to eat. However his heart sank at the message that was being announced, "Final boarding for flight ALM260884."  
  
Final boarding? That must mean she is on board already. He had a decision to make. Should he go look for on the plane and risk it taking off before he got off or should he just let her go? There was only one answer. He was on the plane in a minute and began scanning the passengers for Abby.  
  
  
  
She had been in the toilet far longer than she had expected. As she was coming out she heard the final boarding call for her flight. Grabbing her bag tightly she ran as fast as she could. Please don't take off. Please don't take off. She kept repeating this in her head. All she needed at the moment was to miss her flight and waste her $2,000 ticket. "Have I made it?"  
  
"Just in time."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe her luck was turning. Maybe this holiday wouldn't be so bad. Just her, a sandy beach and warm ocean. Finally she got exactly what she wanted, to get away from it all. No freezing Chicago weather. No frantic ER. No complex emotional problems. No Carter. 


End file.
